Protective
by The Mome Raths Outgrabe
Summary: Tony opened the door and saw the giant black head rise up and glare at him with those big eyes. Dragon!Loki
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.**

 **Thanks to my beta krystal lazuli for helping me make this better.**

 **I don't know how this idea popped into my head but hopefully you'll like it.**

* * *

Tony opened the door and saw the giant black head rise up and glare at him with those big eyes. A little black smoke puffed out of the beast's nostrils and then he lowered his head back to the floor. A dragon, he still couldn't believe it. A real live dragon, well he guessed technically not real and live since it was actually Loki, but still he could breathe fire and had claws that he was pretty sure could skewer him without much effort on Loki's part. Loki though, merely closed his eyes again and curled closer to the bed that Thor was lying on, so that the blond merely had to reach his hand out to touch Loki. How did this become his life? A 'god' and a dragon living at his place.

It hadn't really been his idea and he hadn't been really fond of Loki living there at first, but Loki was a dragon and there wasn't much that bothered him in Dragon form. Tony had tried to use his suit when he had first encountered Loki in his dragon form.

The problem was that Loki had been in his dragon form for over a month. Thor claimed it was because sometimes Loki got stuck in other forms and only time would tell when he was able to break out of the dragon's form. Though he was sure Thor dreaded the day that happened. Loki in his dragon form was much less antagonistic than he was in his human form. Loki could understand everything that Thor and the others said, but couldn't talk back. Sometimes you could guess at his feeling from his expression, but that wasn't why Thor would be upset. In this form, Loki didn't argue or question their brotherhood and seemed to develop a somewhat possessive attachment to him.

The blond had said that dragons by nature were possessive, and they usually found or took gold and nothing could part them from their treasure. In this form, Loki had apparently decided that his brother was treasure and wouldn't part from his side. Loki even went so far to sleep on the floor next to his brother to make sure no one harmed him in the night. Despite Thor's half-hearted attempts to tell Loki that he could take care of himself, he knew that Thor secretly enjoyed being with his brother without arguing.

Loki's fierce protectiveness had even helped them defeat some villains, although the villains had ended a little more bloody and charred than usual. The golden eyes, different from his usual green-blue eyes, flickered to him as he caught the scent in the air. Loki stood up, though Tony had high ceilings everywhere he was barely able to stand. Loki stared at the brunette, Tony smirked and took some meat out from behind his back and saw Loki's eyes narrow at the piece of meat. Tony tossed the meat to the big dragon, he caught in mid-air for a moment showing off the green spikes that decorated his back and swallowed with little chewing. His nostrils smoked for a second then he sat down again apparently smelling that Tony didn't have anymore food.

"That's for saving those civilians," he spoke referencing when Loki had wrapped his claws around a pair of civilians and had flown them to safety just hours ago. Loki turned his head and laid back down, hiding his head under his black wing seeming to not want to look him in the eye, showing a glimpse of the man that Tony was starting to forget lived inside the dragon.

Tony's smile died as he realized he was starting to get used to dragon Loki's presence and even kind of like him. What was he going to do when Loki changed back into his usual obnoxious self? What was Thor going to do? Tony looked down at the blond in the bed. Thor was going to be devastated, that was what was going to happen. He just to hope that maybe this experience would change Loki, even if he wasn't that hopeful.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** i **don't own The Avengers.**

 **So I wasn't going to add to this I was going to leave it as it was but this came into my mind.**

 **Thanks so much to my beta Krystal Lazuli**

* * *

"Loki," Thor implored his brother, who was now a large dragon, to do what was necessary but Loki looked away from him. Much of his stubborn nature faded when he became a dragon, but in this instance it had not.

"Please Loki," Thor asked again hoping to sway him.

"I'll give you something special," Tony bribed joining in before turning back to the blonde.

"What the hell do dragons like?" Thor shrugged before his brother had become a dragon he hadn't seen one except for when he was a child.

"I give you a really nice steak." Loki's eyes narrowed at him, he was not fond of just being treated like a beast, especially by the others. He had relented some, but due to what they were talking about he was more prickly than usual. Smoke came from his nostrils in warning.

"Right, sorry," Tony said quickly as he didn't want to turn into a pile of ash. "Maybe you should take this," He suggested pointing to Thor a little nervously. He went over to the wall and seemed to be pretending to do something else. Thor sighed before he went over to stand by his brother. HIs brother couldn't stand up very comfortably so he was lying on his front legs, his black wings resting on his back and the green spikes rising up between them. Thor stepped right in front of his brother and stared at him in the eyes, his large golden eyes.

"Loki, I know that you don't want to do this, but I ask you-no I beg you." Thor corrected because he rarely begged anyone to do anything and he knew that would draw Loki's attention. "Banner is a good man," he added earnestly. Loki's large eyes focused on his own smaller ones, but even in dragon form he had no idea what his brother was thinking. "Please," he added giving his best pleading face and hoping that would be enough. Loki's eyes narrowed at him as if in annoyance with more than a hint of anger. Regardless, Loki got up and moved to the nearest wall which was mostly window. The dragon gave the blonde a look that Thor couldn't interpret until Loki launched himself out into the sky.

"Oh man is that going to be expensive to fix," he heard Tony say from behind him. Thor didn't even spare him a glance as he went to the same window and used Mjolnir to follow his brother. Loki's dragon form was very fast, but Mjolnir was able to keep up with him, even overtaking him since the thunderer knew where they were supposed to go and Loki didn't.

The two of them traveled quickly over many miles before a familiar sight hit their eyes. The Hulk was tearing through a small thicket of trees. There was clear land and people not far from either side of him, but at the moment it appeared that no civilians were in danger. Unfortunately, soon The Hulk would run out of the trees and be a danger once more. A look in his brother's direction showed that Loki was angry at this whole situation and glared at him with his huge eyes.

"Please," Thor asked again and Loki turned his whole body in Thor's direction and blew green fire at him. Thankfully, they were far apart enough that it was not destructive, nor did he burn, he was just very warm for a moment. The thunderer was fairly sure Loki hadn't meant to hurt him, only to show Loki's displeasure at the situation.

Thor heard a roar on the ground and saw that The Hulk had seen his brother. The blond watched as his brother flew away and considered for a moment that perhaps Loki's fire had another purpose, to draw The Hulk's attention to him. Loki lured The Hulk to a field of dirt where he circled the green massive man as The Hulk roared at him. Loki circled him twice more before moving in to attack him with his razor sharp claws, the Hulk roared and grabbed them in response and threw Loki a few feet back into the air.

Thor was only slightly worried about his brother, he was more worried about what he would have to do to make it up to his brother afterwards. The Hulk had easily taken down Loki before, but as a dragon nothing much seemed to hurt him. In fact, it was the reason, as far as anyone could tell, that Loki had turned into a dragon in first place. They had come to this conclusion because the first thing that the new dragon version of his brother had done after shifting his form was to attack the Hulk, possibly to get revenge on him from the last time that the two of them had fought. Fortunately, Loki had not been able to hurt The Hulk. Or rather Thor thought it was fortunate; Loki had been livid that he had turned into a dragon and still couldn't hurt The Hulk. He had been even more angry when he found that he couldn't turn back into himself.

Thankfully the dragon's possessive and protective nature had eventually shown itself. His brother still really hated this though. The last two times they had asked him to do this had made Loki more like his human prickly self for the next few days before the Dragon's personality had reasserted itself. He seemed even more infuriated because The Hulk wasn't angry, he just appeared to be glad to have someone to battle with that he didn't have to worry about hurting in the slightest. After the two battled for a while The Hulk usually turned back into their friend, Banner.

"Not so puny god!" The Hulk roared in what seemed like a happy way for him as he attempted to tackle Loki to the ground who hopped into the air to avoid it.

"So how long do you think it's going to take this time?" Thor looked over and saw that Tony had followed them from The Avenger's tower. Tony did not need to be there, but he understood as it wasn't every day that you saw The Hulk and a dragon battling and knew that in the end neither of them would be seriously hurt.

"I don't know," as he placed his eyes back on the two. It was a glorious battle. There was not often a fight of such spectacular power and one so evenly matched. Loki's brilliant green fire exploded from behind his sharp teeth but left The Hulk looking a little worse for wear, the fire that he had seen melt steel, which was apparently a very difficult thing to do to the Midgardian metal. The Hulk then managed to hit Loki who merely stepped back a few feet. That hit could demolish streets and Loki had treated it like it was a mere shove. The two traded attacks for a several minutes longer until The Hulk started slowing down a little. It would happen soon, that Thor knew from experience. The Hulk started shrinking down and the green started receding from his now smaller form. Loki stood and he could see annoyance and anger in his gaze again. Tony turned to The Thunderer who turned to him.

"I'll take Bruce, you take him," he said gesturing to the dragon on the ground. Thor nodded and started towards his brother, only for the black dragon to lift himself into the air. Thor, of course, followed Loki until the two of set down miles away from Bruce. They were on grassy field that was nearly as tall as him but only went up to Loki's knees. The Thunderer looked at his brother trying to take his cue on how to proceede from him. Loki though was not looking at him, but at the grassy field around them. The field was dry and dehydrated; one small flame from his brother and the entire field would certainly go up in flames. Loki, after a long moment turned around at looked him in the eyes. Loki didn't have to be able to speak for Thor to know what he was saying. 'You owe me' Thor nodded as it was true and he knew that he did.

* * *

 **People seem to be interested in Dragon!Loki and want more stories which I would like to write but I seem to be a little short on ideas. So if anyone wants to me to write something Loki Dragon related they can request it here. It does not have to be in the Protective Dragon Loki universe either. Now fair warning I might not write your's or maybe even write any of the prompts but it's possible. It really just depends on if my muse likes your prompt and it's more likely to happen if you do request it than if you don't.**

 **Also please review and let me know what you thought of this story.**


	3. Jerk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers**

 **The next couple of these are probably going to be short but posted often.**

 **This one happens fairly soon after Loki initially shifts.**

* * *

It was a hot day on Midgard. The entire city seemed aware of this and were dressed in shorts and tank tops, a fact he had learned during his time here on Midgard. He was dressed similarly, though this would never be allowed on Asgard no matter how much more comfortable it was. He smiled as he had something that would make the extreme temperature more easy to bear. The Thunderer lifted his chocolate caramel ice cream cone to his face as he licked it again and felt the coolness on his tongue that made the rest of the city feel cooler if only for a few moments. Thor felt the wind pick up suddenly and a familiar sound he looked up just in time to see Loki set down on the sidewalk in front of him. He heard some yelling and panic from those who had yet to get used to his brother's presence in the city. Thor looked at his brother who eyed his ice cream cone. Thor's eyes narrowed as he saw his brother's mouth open and a tiny flame came out of his mouth; the flame melted his newly bought ice cream that was in his hand, turning it into a liquid mess that started slowly trailing out of a tiny hole in the bottom.

"Loki," Thor said reproachfully, disappointed as he had really wanted that ice cream. Loki appeared unapologetic before lifting up and flying off again.

* * *

 **Thanks a lot for reading let me know if you liked and or if you have any more suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

Thor winced as his head hit something, Thor huffed even before opening his eyes as he had an idea of what he had probably hit. He heard his brother's deep breathing that was much louder in this form, but he had gotten used to it finally. Thor opened his eyes and grabbed at the thing next to him. He touched it, trying to tell what it was without turning on the light. It was hard and metal; after a few more seconds he was able to tell that it was one of the pots from Stark's kitchen. Thor sighed and sat up and felt around the bed finding some more pots along with a couple of smaller round things which were most likely metal pens. Thor sighed again and told Jarvis.

"Turn on the light." He looked around the bed and confirmed that he was sleeping among gleaming pots and and metal pens and few other shiny things. Loki usually was able to curb the dragon's instincts to hoard but sometimes he couldn't and would take shiny items from the rest of the tower and put them in bed with him. Thor huffed as he climbed out of the bed.

He glared at the sleeping dragon and started piling the pots and pens on the ground next to his bed; he'd put them away in the morning, again. He had just put the last gleaming pot on the ground next to him when Loki's golden eyes flicked open. He looked from Thor to the pots and pens on the floor. He could see two emotions battling in the large golden eyes, anger that Thor was moving them, and embarrassment that he had given into his dragon instincts again; the two sides waring within. The thunderer wanted to rage at his brother but knew that if he did that would only make everything worse. Instead he sighed and simply said.

"Not on the bed." Loki's eyes left his and settled on the mound on the floor. He moved a few feet so that he was closer to the pile and laid his head down next to them. Thor exhaled loudly and got back onto his bed.

"Jarvis, lights off." he said relaxing back into the bed.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know if you liked it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers**

* * *

Steve and Bruce watched as the normally blue sky was full of blurs of black (Loki), gold and red (Tony), and red and silver (Thor). Steve couldn't help the smile that crept on his face even though he knew he shouldn't be happy about this. About Loki being there, but it was a lot harder to hate him in this form. This form where he cared so much about Thor, and helped them capture criminals. It seemed so far from the man - well, alien he had met when he first come to New York, the one that seemed determined to make the world bow to him.

Tony, Thor, and Loki seemed to be playing a game of aerial tag and it went so fast he was having a little bit of difficulty figure out who was it. One second it seemed like Thor was it and the next it was Tony or Loki. Eventually, Steve gave up trying to figure out who was it and was just content to look at the blurs of color swimming around.

What would it be like to fly? He wondered. He never thought he would ever be envious of anyone after he had become Captain America. but here he was envious of the fact that the three of them could fly and could do it as such a high speed.

"Do you ever wish you could fly?" he asked Bruce who was sitting beside him on the patio. Bruce laughed.

"Yeah, that's the last thing the world needs, a flying Hulk."

"But if you weren't the Hulk?" Steve asked before he could stop himself and mentally berated himself as he saw that bitter smile on his friend's face.

"If I wasn't the Hulk?..." Bruce trailed off sadly and looked away, Steve grew more somber and looked back up at his flying friends.

* * *

 **Sorry this one's a little less dragon heavy and a little more angsty but it popped into my mind and I had to write it. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.**

 **Thanks so much to my beta Krystal Lazuli**

 **Thanks so much everyone who reads and reviews these it a large part of why I keep making them. That and Dragon!Loki has for the moment taken over my mind.**

* * *

Thor was lounging in the common room of the tower with the other Avengers when he heard over the intercom:

"Thor, Steve, I think you're going want to see this." It was Stark's voice rather than the AI's Jarvis. There was something about it that gave him pause; the blonde exchanged a puzzled look with Steve. The two of them stood up and made their way to the lift.

"What do you think this is about?" Steve asked, and Thor shook his head having no idea. The doors to the lift opened a moment later and the two of them shuffled inside. The doors closed silently and the lift was quiet as it rose up through the levels of the tower. The doors opened and they saw that they were on one of the laboratory levels.

Thor frowned wondering why Tony had called them there when Jarvis's voice said.

"Sir requests that you go to the security room." Thor's frown deepened as he knew that was the video room that contained the security tapes of what happened in the tower. The thunderer had only been in there once before when Tony had originally given him the tour of the tower. Thor picked up his pace as the curiosity built within and noted that Steve was keeping up with him. The two of them arrived at the door at the same time and the door opened before either could try themselves. Thor went in first, followed by Steve and Thor's jaw dropped.

"I think it's getting worse," Tony said somewhat bemused. Loki was outside of the tower on the little bit of lawn that they had around the tower. He wasn't alone though. There were what appeared to be all the shiny pots that they had in the tower, as well as the pens, a variety of other shiny objects like cufflinks and a large quantity of jewelry. But there were two items of particular interest - Thor's armor and Steve's shield.

"Yeah, I thought you guys might want to know. Oh, and guess what?" Tony said sounding casual. "Loki stole nearly 4 million dollars worth of jewelry!" he yelled at Thor like it was his fault that his brother had stolen the jewelry.

"He has my shield?" Steve asked sounding concerned.

"He will not harm it," Thor said as Loki heavily protected what he took, and he had never harmed a single piece.

"When do you think that Loki will...you know give it back?" Steve asked as even as a supersoldier he knew that he wasn't a match for Loki in his dragon form. Thor was also sure he knew how protective Loki was of his hoard. Loki had taken a pen of Steve's once, when Steve had tried to retrieve it without Loki's permission he had gotten a burn that had only healed so quickly as it had because of his improved healing ability compared to other Midgardians. Thor was about to answer when a familiar alarm sounded. The thunderer shook his head as this was the worst possible time for an attack. Steve looked at him and Thor shook his head again this time with determination.

"I will get it back," Thor swore "Then you and I will go into battle,"

The two of them made their way down as the other Avengers made their way up to the roof.

"Do you really think you can get them back without getting hurt yourself?" Steve asked a little nervously on the way down. Thor was warmed by his friends concern but dismissed it.

"I am his treasure," Thor said a little awkwardly as it sounded strange but at the same time pompous but he knew that how Loki saw him "even more so than the hoard he has out there. He won't hurt me," Thor said with a shake of his head.

"Unless he's more dragon now than himself. Or he's more himself than dragon," Steve added after a moment. Thor frowned as he pondered Steve's comment, Thor supposed that he was correct. When Loki had been wholly himself he had tried to harm him many times. If he was more dragon than it was possible that he might lose his status as treasure as only his hair was golden. It was only because of the strange combination of how much he was dragon and himself that they were able to be close. If it shifted too much in either direction that could easily end.

His thoughts on the matter were interrupted when the lift doors slid open. The two of them ran through the lobby and blinked as they saw the large crowd surrounding Loki that hadn't been there on the security footage. Apparently, they were all fascinated with his brother and his large pile of shiny objects. He just hoped that none of them were stupid enough to try to steal from a dragon. Most of the time if you tried to steal from a dragon it was the last thing you ever did, Steve had been lucky that Loki had just burned him.

"Loki!" Thor called and the large dragon head whipped to see him. He stood up showing off his massive frame that was more intimidating now that he wasn't hampered by the ceiling.

"Loki, you need to give me my armor and Steve's shield," Thor pleaded and tried not show any fear as Loki blew smoke from his nostrils into the blonde's face which he knew was a warning. Loki's tail curled possessively over the treasure. Perhaps Steve was right, perhaps Loki was more dragon than himself right now, and could actually hurt him if he tried to take away his hoard.

"Loki," he tried again only for Loki to blow a bigger cloud of smoke at him. His brother didn't seem to be listening to him, and they had to go help their friends. He had to find some way to get through to his brother so that he could go help the people who were in need. He didn't want to, but it was the only thing he had come up with when he had thought of how to get Loki back if the dragon part ever became too large. He was worried about his plan though.

"Loki, you are not a dragon," Thor tried and Loki looked at him without a hint of anything other than possessiveness for his treasure.

"You are like me," Thor said not sure what else to say as his brother wasn't human, or Aesir which he was what he had wanted to say and he wasn't sure that Loki would want anyone to know about the fact that he was Jotun. "This is not your true form," Thor said hoping to get through to him, but at the same time fearing that if he did then Loki could change back into his real form, then they might be right back to where they had been before Loki had turned into a dragon. Thor removed the belt from his pants and opened part of the large belt buckle taking a small box from within. He had been keeping this in case of such a situation, though he had honestly hoped that he would never need to use it. Thor pressed the button and suddenly there was a hologram of Loki from his time in the glass cage, he was smiling broadly. Loki looked at the picture at first not seeming to understand what it was, then seemed puzzled.

"This is who you are," Thor said, "not this," he said gesturing to his brother "you're my brother," Thor shook his head "not a dragon. Please let me get our stuff so we can save the city?" Thor pleaded. Loki after a few moments started moving off from his pile until he was next to the nearest building where he sat facing away from him. Thor took advantage of the situation and as quickly as he could retrieved both his armor and Steve's shield, which he tossed to Steve. Steve nodded his thanks and left. Thor turned to look at his brother even though he knew he should go. Loki still wasn't facing him and he knew that his brother was probably in a bad place after having the dragon so thoroughly had taken hold of him. He wished he could stay, but he doubted his brother wanted him to, not until he could build himself back up. Besides he had to help The Avengers fight. He didn't leave right away though.

"Loki, do you wish me to stay?" he asked him brother just in case he was wrong. Loki didn't turn around or give any indication that he had even heard him. "Loki, I will stay if you want me to," Thor promised after a long moment even though he knew he shouldn't have. Loki shook his large dragon head and then lifted up into the sky. Thor sighed then called Mjolnir to him and lifted himself up into the sky. Thor went in the opposite direction of his brother, in the direction of the fight. He would try to help his brother out afterward...if Loki allowed him to.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading and please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.**

 **Thanks so much to my beta krystal lazuli.**

 **Sorry If I made it seem like that the last chapter was the end of Dragon!Loki it's not. I have an end planned out and as soon as I have no more Dragon!Loki ideas I'll post it.**

* * *

"Is this some kind of joke?" Fury demanded his arms crossed against his chest. His single eye reminding him of his father. Fury was standing in the tower looking at the hole in the window - looking, well, furious. Thor shook his head.

"This is not a jest," Thor swore. Fury sighed.

"You telling me there is a twenty-foot dragon running around-" Thor blinked as he was unfamiliar with the system of measurement.

"More than that," Tony interrupted as Thor heard crunching glass in the background which he ignored. Fury glared at Tony.

"This isn't my fault," he said putting his hands up "Ask rock of ages over there." he said pointing to Thor.

"Loki, the one who came here not long ago and reeked havoc on our world can shapeshift and you didn't tell us!" Thor stood firm though he winced at the accusation. He knew that he should have told them.

"I had forgotten that he could," Thor said as it been quite some time since Loki had shifted his form. He had just stopped some time ago and Thor had never really thought to ask why until this moment.

"You forgot that your crazy ass brother could turn into a giant fire-breathing dragon!" Fury shouted, he appeared to be doubtful of Thor's statement.

"It has been more than a hundred years since my brother has shifted," Thor said in an effort to defend himself.

"One hundred years," Tony interrupted faintly, "Thor, buddy, are you telling me that you're more than a hundred years old?" The blond found that the other Avengers, minus of course Bruce who was too tired to be present at the moment, were staring at him rather than trying to clean up the room and pretend like they weren't listening in on the conversation that was taking place. Thor frowned at the statement.

"Of course, I am well over a hundred," Thor said, he was not some child.

"Exactly how old are you?" Tony asked and he noticed that all the people in the room seemed very curious of this answer.

"Why I am one thousand two hundred and sixty-three," Thor said.

"Well, you don't look a day past twenty-five," Tony said faintly and Thor growled.

"I am not some infant!" Thor shouted.

"Let's get back to the point here!" Fury said sharply interrupting their conversation. "Loki's a dragon, a fire-breathing dragon. Who, from what you guys told me, became a dragon to destroy The Hulk only it didn't work and all he ended up doing was changing the Hulk back into Bruce without anyone dying." Fury shook his head as if he couldn't believe what he was speaking about "There's a sentence I thought I'd never say."

"Yeah, dragons and aliens were something I didn't think about until you and your brother came." Tony accused.

"I apologize-" Thor started earnestly only to be interrupted by Clint.

"You can't apologize for everything that Loki did."

"I was not trying to apologize-" Steve put his hands up in a placating manner, looking a little worse for wear with the gauze on half of his face from being too close to Loki when he showed his displeasure at his plan failing.

"Hey, guys we're all on the same team here."

"Dragon. Loki. Anyone have any idea how to stop him from being a dragon?" Fury asked loudly over Steve. His tone demanded attention and no nonsense.

"There is no way to change him back until Loki decides that he wants to be himself again. But he normally doesn't stay in animal form for long," Thor said. It rarely took long. HIs brother normally could only stand the instincts of the animal-form he was in for so long before he turned back... unless he got stuck. But that rarely happened. Loki would most likely be himself by the end of the week.

"Damn, I hope so, I don't want to be dealing with a dragon longer than I have to." Fury said with an air of exasperation. "Damn dragons."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Also, I'm starting a new story of unrelated Loki one-shots for ideas that don't fit into this universe. It will be called Dragon Tales and it should up be up pretty soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers.**

 **Thanks so much to my beta krystal Lazuli.**

 **This one is just a short little one.**

* * *

Thor gazed up at the bright twinkling stars. He was not familiar with the constellations in the Midgardian night sky. He had known few constellations in the Asgardian sky as well, astronomy had never been his interest. The blond had gone camping, or rather hunting, and then as a byproduct of the hunt they happened to camp when they were in the Asgardian wilderness. The cicadas that were chirping in the distance were not familiar, but as time went on they became more a part of the experience rather than a distraction.

He brought his gaze back to the roaring fire in front of him. Thor had spent quite some time gathering wood and Loki had set the dry pieces on fire. The flames were dancing and crackling merrily in the pit of their camping site. Though the initial flame had been green the fire was now the normal fiery orange. The thunderer smiled as he saw Loki studying the fire from his place, a spot that most people would think too close to be safe. His brother was a dragon, in this form heat was no bother to him. Thor leaned towards the fire, content; it was almost like they were in Asgard again. Granted, Loki was a dragon and they had actually been on Asgard, but it had been a long time since they had been in nature by a fire, just the two of them, and he loved it.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
